Drift Away
by drift.x
Summary: All Alex wanted was to be free to be whoever she wanted to be free from the life she never wanted. All she wanted was to drift away, soar like a bird with no direction, to live life as she wanted. SBOC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Okay. This was kind of just a spur of the moment thing, but I liked where it was going so I decided to continue it. The prologue comes in two parts. They are completely unrelated to each other, sort of. Constructive criticism woul be lovely and much appreciated. Any advice you want to give me go ahead, just don't bash my work. Alright, then.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, anything you recognize, I don't own.

* * *

Drift Away

Prologue Part One

A black bird soared majestically in the sky. Its wings were spread wide as it drifted about the cloudless heavens, circling about with no fixed direction.

Its black coat of feathers stood out in the sea of vivid blue.

The bird seemed to float on forever, circling in and out without a care in the world. It flapped it wings and began soaring in the direction of a paned window. It sailed seamlessly, like gliding across water, in one swift motion.

The bird hung suspended in the air in front of the window, peering in to the contained world inside the house. People were chatting merrily, laughing amiably. A single girl sat on a set of stairs, her head in her hands, and looking rather distressed. Upon seeing a wisp of black from the bird's feathers, she jerked her head up, and stared fixedly on the bird.

The girl rose slowly and glided as effortless as the bird towards the window. Stopping inches away, she put her finger tips against the window, ignoring the people around her looking questioningly in her direction. Few seconds passed between the bird and the girl, both perched in their positions.

With a swift move, the bird fluttered its wings, and drifted away—leaving the girl standing motionless, her fingers still lightly touching the window.

As she watched the bird drift away she couldn't help but wish she were the bird, free to sail through the open skies, free to drift away from a life she never wanted.

Prologue Part Two

Outside a large windowpane, there is a slight ledge fashioned into a small balcony, just big enough to capacitate a petite girl. On particular nights when the notion of sleep is only a distant thought, a willowy girl of sixteen makes use of this balcony—reveling in her good fortune to be blessed with such a place.

-

Gently perching open her window as to make as little sound as possible, a lissome girl slithered through the window trying to make it to the other side without any quandaries along the way. Her silk nightgown blew in the wind, gently brushing against her skin. Blonde hair whipped around her face. She tried disastrously and unsuccessfully to control it. Giving up, she settled herself down so her legs dangle off the diminutive edge of the balcony dangerously.

The chilly night air was unexpected, and as she hugged herself to salvage some of her body heat she found herself wishing she had brought a jacket out with her. Beside her a marble journal lay, filled with words of her past. She intertwined her pen through her fingers, moving it swiftly from finger to finger, slightly unconscious of her actions.

Normally, her pen would be fervently writing, permanently attached to the notebook, rapidly jotting down anything worth mentioning. When she had felt she adequately depicted what she wanted, she would place the note book down—as a way to let the words seep into the pages. In a few short seconds the notebook would be up to her face and she would fixedly read over what had just been blank white pages.

On this particular night, the urge that usually filled her to begin to write, that itch in her finger tips, seemed to have disappeared altogether. There were just too many thoughts filtering through her mind to write them all down.

She brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself, only letting a single tear escape her eyes. It slid down her check and past her chin. She felt alone, isolated in her little corner of the universe—completely dissociated from everyone.

She had put up a shield a long time ago—a strong fortress that blocked out anyone who endeavor to infiltrate it. She had told herself she needed no one—people only brought pain. As soon as you made a connection with someone they were ripped out from under you, tearing you to pieces in the midst. She'd stopped caring a long time ago, stopped feeling.

Now only numbness filled her world, except for the journal. When she had convinced herself that feeling nothing would be better than feeling too much she hadn't realized. She'd never know the kind of path it would lead her down.

The girl stared blankly out into the large expanse of the night. Tiny stars shimmered against the inky black canvas. The moon was luminous—spreading slight rays of sliver light about the earth. They all seemed so far away now—isolated in their own little corner of the universe.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are nice. )


	2. Chapter 1

A heavy sunlight filters through the thick curtains, sending shafts of evening sun into the gloomy room. Time is at a stand still—a contained world inside itself. Large mahogany bookcases line three of the four walls, each shelf filled to capacity with tattered old books and ornate objects. In the center of the room stands a low glass table, sparkling in the sunlight, surrounded by elaborate decorated chairs.

The room itself gives the impression that it had not been inhabited in many years. A thick dust floats about the room, catching in the light, while a heavy coat lies on the table.

The door creaks open, and slowly slithers in a girl. She peers around to make sure no one else inhabits the room and closes the door quietly, letting out a sorrowful sigh. Out of habit, she lifts up her elegant dress so the hem does not brush the floor as she walks—her fists clutch around the smooth fabric.

She makes her way around the bookshelves, quietly examining as many books as she can; the only noise in the room is made from her heels hitting the glossy hard wood floor. Without realizing, she lets go of her dress, and begins running her fingers across the many books—not caring about the dust collecting on her hands.

Turning away from the books, she walks over towards the table and seats herself in one of the surrounding chairs. She has not been in this room in years. A flood of memories comes rushing back to her all at one.

Burring her face in her hands, she lets out a desperate yelp—somewhat muffled by her hands. A slew of emotions pass over her. Anger boils inside her, filling her body. Heat rises to her face and adrenaline pulses through her veins. She wants to smash something, destroy anything in her path. Rage surges within her—taking over her body.

Lifting her head she lets out a loud, frustrated groan.

"Where did everything go wrong?" she whispers quietly to herself.

"I ask myself that every day," says a suave voice from behind her.

Straightening herself out, she turns around to face who had recently walked into the room, disrupting her time alone.

"Alexa," says Sirius Black, looming above the chair, his shaggy hair falling into his face. A mischievous smile is spread across his visage.

"Sirius," Alex sneers, "what do you want?"

Without answering her question, Sirius makes his way around the table and situates himself in a chair of his own across from Alex. He fixes his gaze upon the girl, causing a slight blush to appear in Alex's already rouge cheeks.

"You didn't answer my question," she presses.

Stretching his long legs Sirius stands and walks over towards Alex. All the while her eyes are glued to him, watching each of his graceful, languid movements. Stopping just mere inches from her chair, Sirius leans down, their faces almost touching.

Gently he slides his fingers over her pale cheeks, examining her carefully—taking in every aspect of her face. "You look horrible," he remarks, snickering.

Pushing his fingers away, she throws a look of utter disdain towards him.

"Get out," she practically yells.

"Touchy, are we Walden?" He laughs, backing away from the angered girl.

Standing up, Alex pushes her face close to Sirius's. Her eyes full of fire, her breath coming out in angered huffs.

"You aren't worth my time," she spits.

Sirius stands slightly taken aback, watching Alex's fleeting figure disappears behind the door. After a few seconds, his laughter filled the room, echoing off the deserted corners and crevices.

Alex enters a hallway filled to capacity with people pressed so close together that there is barely any air in the room. Furtively, she slides through the crowd, ignoring the merry people surrounding her.

A tight, constricting feeling washes over her and she stops in her tracks in a sea of people. Alex feels her throat close up as her breaths come in short huffs. Bringing her hands to the base of her throat she closes her eyes and tries to take in a deep breath. Calmly as possible, she slides her way through the crowd and over to a near by window.

The sun had gone down a while ago, leaving in its path streaks of inky blackness. A full moon hangs suspended in the night sky, luminescent and bright. Tiny stars twinkle across the firmament.

Pushing open the large paned window, a rush of cool summer air meets Alex's face. Inhaling deeply, a sensation of calmness rushes over her, slowly ebbing away all her pent up frustration.

She pushed her upper torso out side the window as to get as much cold air as possible, clinging to the framed wood sidings. The night seemed to be a large expanse of possibilities waiting to be filled.

"Be careful, you might fall out," says a calm voice from behind Alex.

Startled, she almost does slip out of the window, only to be saved by a hard grasp from the person behind her. Turing around so she is face to face with her rescuer, a tall man she has never seen before, she manages to rasp out a quick thanks before her face becomes completely red in embarrassment and quickly dashes away.

Pressing the heel of her palm to her forehead, Alex silently scolds herself for acting like an absolute fool in front of a stranger.

Sensing some one is watching her, Alex lifts her head and looks around, ready to yell obscene insults at Sirius Black. Shifting her eyes around the room she realizes that Sirius is no where to be seen. Turing back towards the window, she sees the mysterious man who had helped her, his gaze directed at her. A smirk attaches to his face when their eyes come in contact. A blush creeps up her face, and she quickly turns away and disappears into the crowd.

Confusion racks Alex's mind as she once again slithers by the crowds of people. Only one person has ever made her blush as deeply as she is now. Only one person has ever made her feel this insecure about herself.

Distant memories flash before her eyes, memories she wishes were never real—memories that make her legs weak and her heart beat loudly against her chest, memories of a certain boy who lit her world on fire. Shaking her head as if it is that simple to rid the unwanted memories of her past, she makes her way into the polished dinning room and over towards an empty chair.

Slumping into her seat, she ignores the furtive glares of the elderly who seem repulsed at Alex's brash display of poor manners. The desire to bang her head repeatedly against the beautiful deep brown table almost overwhelms her. Anger boils up inside her body again as she watches the people around the room.

Sliding through the door way, Sirius promenades over towards the empty chair next to Alex, a triumphant look spread across his face. Alex is trapped, there is no where else to turn to escape Sirius. Bracing herself she shoots Sirius a look, a warning to stay away, but he disregards it.

A small laugh greets her as Sirius comes up beside her. He sits down so close, their bodies almost overlapping. Alex can feel the heat from his body pressing up against hers. She looks up into his misty gray eyes, noticing the rim of ice blue around his irises.

His hot breath tickles the side of her neck as he whispers in her ear. "I've caught you now." His lips brush gently across her ear, sending shivers down her spin.

"What do you want?" she sneers, whispering back to him.

Sirius picks up her hand, and begins tenderly playing with it in his own.

"Entertain me," he laughs.

Alex lets out a hard, cold laugh and pulls her hand away. "Can't you do that by yourself?" she asks, abhorrence dripping from her voice.

"Now what fun would that be?" Sirius teases, picking up her hand again.

"Go away Sirius," she pulls her hand away.

"Now, don't be like that," he jokes, bring his hand to her face this time. Gently he slides his fingers across her cheek and over her lips. Alex bats his hand away from her face.

She opens her mouth on the verge of shooting another comment his way when a loud voice rings out through the room calling her name.

"Alexa," demands the voice again. "Alexa, darling—oh there you are." A lithe women, dressed in elegant attire makes her way over towards Alex.

"Mother," Alex says firmly when her mother was in hearing distance.

"Sirius, dear, how are you?" Alex's mother, Rene asks when she reaches the teenagers.

"Wonderful, Mrs. Walden," Sirius cocks a look towards Alex, "and how are you?" As if on queue Sirius becomes a polite gentleman.

"Alexa," her mother turns back to Alex, "there is someone I would like you to meet."

"Mother," Alex grumbles.

"None of that," her mother presses angrily. "Come, now." Her mother grabs her thin wrist, pulling her up. Standing face to face, Mrs. Walden whispers, "Behave," before pushing her across the room.

Alex stumbles over herself as she is propelled forward, very aware of every pair of eyes watching her. She staggers up, teetering on her precarious heels, when a large, firm and grabs her wrist to steady her.

"And we meet again," says a husk voice.


End file.
